


Tomfoolery

by Aweirdassguy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, chloe betrayed hawk moth au, i.e. Marinette is the guardian, post-Miracle Queen, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweirdassguy/pseuds/Aweirdassguy
Summary: Lila's tormenting has been driving Marinette up the walls. Adrien decides he's waited too long to do something. Hawk Moth has a similar epiphany.Inspired by Gale of the Nomads https://gale-of-the-nomads.tumblr.com/post/190276369460/sapotis-showed-that-two-people-can-be-akumatized
Comments: 23
Kudos: 294





	1. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, my first fic of 2020!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available to read on [Tumblr](https://aweirdassguy.tumblr.com/post/190334682564/tomfoolery-chapter-1)

“Ugh! I can’t believe her! How can they all take her seriously? It’s like they’ll believe every word that comes out of her mouth.” Marinette was fuming after Lila’s latest pathetic yet somehow successful attempt at discrediting her. The class had gathered at the Louvre for a group study session when the girl in question had walked in with a full head of green hair, her hands stained as well.

She had blamed Marinette for swapping her shampoo for hair dye. Although some of the other students had recently started raising some of their own questions to Lila’s extravagant stories, she had convinced the majority of the class that this harmless yet mean spirited act was her doing.

Even though Adrien had come to her defense, claiming that he spent all the previous day with her (a lie, but one she could appreciate) she was still not to be believed. She had stormed off after that, Adrien following quickly suit.

Adrien followed her until they came to rest at the end of a long hallway with numerous paintings adorning either wall. The stress of having to deal with her antagonizing every day was steadily grating on her nerves as each second passed.

“And can you believe that Chloé, of all people, is the only one of them that’s ever tried to defend me?” Adrien could tell how angry she was, though he was considerably agitated himself at this point.

“You’ve helped her become a better person. I’m proud of both of you. But you’re right, I am a bit surprised that nobody else found it strange,” Adrien said, leaning against one of the pillars on the walls. Save for a brief few occasions, Adrien’s passive nature guided his actions towards avoiding conflict whenever possible. He had tried his best to make peace with Lila, but every day it got harder to justify. If this had been an isolated incident, he would’ve just tried defusing, but this was just the latest in a plethora of little jab Lila has taken at Marinette.

“Don’t give me any of that high road stuff, it’s getting really old, really fast.” She glared at him, folding her arms across her chest.

“You’re absolutely right,” Adrien said without missing a beat. A brief second of confusion momentarily overshadowed her seething anger.

“I am?” She asked. Her arms returning to her sides.

“Definitely. I thought if we just gave her sims time and tried to ignore her she would lose interest and give up. I had no idea how wrong I was.” Adrien walked up to Marinette and pulled the lucky charm she had gifted him from his pocket, holding it out to her. “You gave me this to show me you care, that our friendship meant something. What good is having friends that won’t put their foot down and stick up for you?” Marinette reached out and took the free end of the bracelet into her own hand.

“You’re right to be mad. I’m mad too. She’s made it clear that she isn’t ever going to leave us alone. I’m angry at myself for not realizing sooner.” His own bottled fury was starting to lash out. All of the times he’d seen Lila tormenting his friend or spreading some malignant rumor, he’d done nothing. He was furious at his own inaction just as much as he was Lila’s relentless assault.

For her part, Marinette felt her own repressed temper simmering inside. She had done her best to push down her rage against the Italian girl at Adrien’s request. But now, she had no reason to keep it bottled up.

“You really think it’s time to do something?” The last of her hesitance manifested itself in a single, simple question. Only his answer would break the dam she had built inside herself to contain her floods of passionate anger.

“Screw the high road.” The dam collapsed in seconds. Marinette felt like she could’ve spent the next several minutes ranting nonstop about everything she wanted to do to Lila. Each and every dark thought she’d had since the brunette con-artist had decided to make her life a living hell. She could feel her grip on the charm between Adrien and herself tighten significantly.

So tight that it hurt, actually. She tried to release her grasp but found herself unable to move her fingers from the darkened object. The pair had been so caught up in their emotions that they hadn’t even noticed the quiet, beating wings of the black butterfly until it had already perched itself on the bracelet, melding with the object, turning it a similar color.

_Hello Marinette, Adrien. I am Hawk Moth._ She snapped her gaze up and locked eyes with Adrien. Hovering barely above his face, the purple form of a butterfly fluoresced, and though she couldn’t see it herself, the look on his face told her that she had a similar feature.

“No! We’ll never work for you!” Marinette tried to drop the akumatized object but the will to do so wasn’t there. She knew in her head that this was a very, very bad situation but her hand just would not release its grip. As soon as she had yelled out at the masked villain in her mind she felt a rustling inside her purse.

_Now, now. Don’t be like that. I only want to help you._ His voice was disturbingly soothing. It took all her effort not to give into him then and there. Adrien appeared to be undergoing a similar struggle. _You have a score to settle with that Lila girl, don’t you? And what could be more relaxing than getting your revenge on her? Adrien, you regret not stepping in sooner, but it’s not too late to step in now. I can give you the power to ensure that Ms. Rossi never does harm to your friend ever again._

It was plain to see in his eyes that he wanted to accept. He would do anything to make up for his mistake to Marinette. The only thing stopping him from saying yes was the fact that she had yet to agree.

Try as she might, she couldn’t reason her way out of Hawk Moth’s deal. She couldn’t hear herself think over her heart’s intense beating in her chest, rattling her very being all the way to her core. There was a sickeningly comforting heat spreading up her arm from the darkened bracelet dangling between her hand and Adrien’s. Visions of all the terrible things Lila had said and done to her plagued her thoughts, forcing her to relive every horrible thing she had experienced at her hostile peer’s hand.

It felt like the world was closing in around her, crushing her so firmly in its ironclad fist that she didn’t feel her earing being carefully removed by the tiny creature hovering beside her, nor did she see the tiny black being pulling a ring from Adrien’s finger and fleeing the room. It was a miracle she had managed to resist for as long as she had, but she knew it was no use. All she wanted was to make it stop, for the pain to leave and for her life to go back to how it was before Lila had come to her school for the very first time.

_I can put an end to all of your sufferings. All I ask in return is that you bring me-_

“Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous.” Though she couldn't see it, she felt a thin smirk etch itself onto his lips.

_Have we reached an agreement?_

“Yes, Hawk Moth.” Marinette closed her eyes, waiting for the dark magic to wash over her.

“I’m in too,” came Adrien’s voice. As the darkness spread across their bodies, they breathed in together, relishing in the feeling of the uninhibited power filling their veins. As the light faded they took in their new appearances as they stood before each other.

“Are you ready, my knight?” Asked the girl that now stood in Marinette’s place.

“Whenever you are, my princess.” The new figure bowed low and planted a brief kiss on the back of her hand.

“Perfect.” A venomous Cheshire grin spread across the girl’s face as she pulled the trinket from her partner’s hand and tied it into her hair. This day was going a lot better than she first imagined it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My choice of music for writing this one: [Infinity On High](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcYIWS2wAj7UtSUMUU9ed4iSfDIgM6-wX)


	2. The Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also available to read on [Tumblr](https://aweirdassguy.tumblr.com/post/190482803649/tomfoolery-chapter-2)  
> Big thanks to everyone who left a comment on chapter 1! I love hearing from people who enjoyed my work.

Across Paris, a man stood in his dark lair, lit only by the large, round window comprised of panes in the shape of a butterfly on the wall in front of him. The man smiled to himself, rejoicing in his stroke of luck.

For too long he had been taunted by the pair of teens that it seemed the universe itself was conspiring with to make it impossible for him to get either of them under his control. Today though, his luck had taken a sharp turn. 

He knew both of them were two of the kindest, most honest people in all of Paris and he had learned quickly when he began using the butterfly miraculous that the most powerful akumas were born of the kindest people whose rare bouts of powerful negative emotions could be amplified to give his akumas an edge no other had.

It did make him a little guilty having to use his son in this manner but once he had the miraculous he could easily fix whatever damage he caused. If Adrien knew why he was doing this he would understand. Surely he would.

* * *

In an abandoned hallway of the Louvre, two tiny creatures flew through the air, each carrying a piece of jewelry almost as big as they are. As they slowed and faced each other their panic could have easily been picked out by any watching the scene.

“What’d we do Tikki? Both of our kids have gone to the dark side!” The usually lackadaisical kwami was freaking out more than he had in hundreds of years.

“Plagg, calm down. We can’t think of a plan if we’re having mental breakdowns. We got miraculously out, we’re safe for now.” She too was freaking out, but Tikki managed to keep up the facade of composure for both their sakes. Plagg took a few deep breaths to steady himself before speaking again.

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I don’t say this often, but we need a plan.”

“We can’t take on our owners without help,” Tikki said, trying to keep herself level headed.

“There’s gotta be somebody we can trust to use our miraculous and get our kids back. Right? Come on Plagg. Think, think.” He muttered to himself, pounding his head against the ring in his paws, straining his memories for anyone close enough to Adrien that they could keep his secret safe, but would also be well equipped to use and adapt to his destructive power. He realized that there was only one person right now that could fit that bill.

“Tikki, I know just the perfect person for me! Can you think of anybody for you?”

“I may have one idea. He won’t be perfect but very few are.”

“Does this mean we’ve gotta split to go find them?” Plagg was reluctant to leave Tikki’s side right now, but it seemed like the best option.

“Yes. The sooner we can both get somebody to wield us the sooner we can get Marinette and Adrien back.”

“Okay. See you soon, Sugarcube.” Plagg and Tikki nodded to each other as they flew off in separate directions. 

There was no time to lose. Plagg needed to find his temporary kitten as soon as possible.

* * *

“Excellent work today Ms. Tsurugi,” said Mr. D'Argencourt, leading his group of students out of the school’s gym.

“Thank you, sir.” Kagami bowed to him as he reached down to lock the door for the weekend then turned as the students all went their own ways. While it was somewhat inconvenient that she had no car while her mother was out of town for the week it was well worth it for the freedom of not having her staring over her shoulder and watching her every move.

She was tempted to invite Adrien out but their last encounter had ended on a somewhat sour note. Adrien had told her that, while he was trying to get over the girl who had rejected him so many times and that he did care for her greatly, he needed more time to think things through before making any commitments.

To say it had hurt would be an understatement. However, she knew it wouldn’t be right to try to force him into something he didn’t want, that would make her just as bad as either of their parents. She had been the one encouraging him to move on from his one-sided crush, yet here she was waiting for him.

_Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _it’s time to take your own advice._

Kagami continued walking as normal until she heard a voice call out to her name from an alley by the school. Cautious as she was, she grabbed the handle of her foil, ready to unsheathe it at a moment’s notice as she approached the voice.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Kagami slowly inched forward into clearing between dumpsters. The last thing she was expecting was for a tiny creature carrying a black ring to jump out in front of her face.

She reeled back in surprise but managed to catch herself before falling. The creature, she quickly deduced, was a kwami like Longg. It was a mystery to her, however, what it wanted from her.

“Who are… wait, I’ve seen that ring before. That’s Chat Noir’s isn’t it? Are you his kwami?” Kagami asked, now noticing the five green pads on the face of the ring.

“Yep, that’s me. The name’s Plagg. I’d shake your hand but my paws are a little full right now.” Plagg shook his head, remembering the severity of the situation. “But that’s not important. What’s important is that I need your help.”

“Me? But Ladybug said I can’t become Ryuko again because of Hawk Moth knowing who I am. And why do you have Chat Noir’s ring?” Kagami held out her hands for him to sit in, a gesture he happily complied with.

“Yeah, that’s the thing. Ryuko isn’t the one I need. You see, Ladybug and Chat Noir were both akumatized and-”

“What?!” Kagami interrupted. “Both of them? How is that possible? I thought Hawk Moth could only create one akuma at a time.”

“He can only make one. Problem is, one akuma can infect multiple people.”

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. But what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, as I was saying, they’ve both been akumatized, but Tikki, that’s Ladybug’s kwami, and I both managed to get out with our miraculous. To get them back, we need someone to use our power, someone we know they trust with their lives would be able to keep their identities a secret.”

“You want me to wear your ring and save Chat Noir. Wait, if he trusts me so much, who is he?”

“I’d love to tell you but kwami rules won’t let me say his name to anyone that doesn’t already know it. You’ll have to figure it out once we get there. Will you help us?” 

It didn’t take long for her to come to her answer. Ladybug and Chat Noir had helped her when she needed them, it was only fair for her to return the favor.

“Yes, I’ll do whatever I can to assist you.”

“Alright.” Plagg lifted himself into the air, hoving a few inches over her hand, but he allowed the ring to stay in her palms. “Kagami Tsurugi, this is the miraculous of the black cat. You will use it for the greater good, and when your mission is complete you will return the miraculous to me.”

Kagami removed her family ring and slid it into her pocket, replacing it with the Plagg had given her which quickly changed to a nearly identical copy of her own, save for the symbol on the face being missing.

“Once you transform you can use the staff as a communicator with Tikki’s fill in bug and it has a quick guide to all of the powers you get from me. To transform, just say ‘claws out!’” Plagg flew back, putting more distance between them to ready himself for the inevitable pull of the ring. Kagami bowed to him drawing back her arm.

“Plagg, claws-”

“Wait!” She lowered her arm, “I forgot one thing. The people of Paris can’t know your real name. You’ve gotta think up a name you can give the press when they inevitably start asking questions and you need a cover story for why you’re here instead of the real Chat Noir.”

“Understood.” She nodded and readied herself again. “Plagg, claws out!”

A green flash erupted from her, and though it only lasted a second, she could feel the new magic of the ring filling body as the destructive kwami’s chaotic energy merged with her. She felt the power flowing through her veins and into every fiber of her being. It gave a feeling of power unlike any other she had felt before, radically different from how it felt to embody the spirit of the weather and much more intense. It was a feeling she was so unprepared for that it took almost an entire minute for her to steady her heartbeat.

With Longg the transformation had felt like a gust of wind blowing on her from every direction and only lasted a fraction of a second. This was so, so much more. Kagami was almost afraid of the destructive potential she could now sense within her. She would’ve liked to have taken a few more minutes to compose herself but she knew she didn’t have that kind of time. Looking down at herself she found Chat’s signature staff on her left hip. A small green light was flashing on the end.

Once she figured out how to open the display the light stopped blinking. “One new message from Ladybug: ‘Meet me on the Arc de Triomphe.’” Kagami skimmed through the manual on the staff as quickly as she could. Before she leapt out of the alley, she caught sight of her reflection in a discarded mirror propped up against the wall beside her.

Her form was covered head to toe in dark leather. Most of her suit was black but her arms were a lighter shade of gray between her elbows and wrists and two silvery pads covered her shoulders. The gloves covering her hands were black save for her middle fingers which matched the gray of her forearms. She clenched her fingers and razor-sharp claws jutted out from her fingers. The sides of her jacket were also a similar shade of gray with black marks reminiscent of cat scratches running through the gray patches. A lime-colored line ran down the center of her torso giving the appearance of a zipper, one she could only imagine didn’t actually work. Her coattails wrapped around to her front and ended midway down her thighs. 

The belt wrapped around her waist had a significant overhang wrapped around her left leg, reminding her of the dragon tail design on Ryuko’s suit. The gray patches on her sides continued down to just slightly below where her coattails ended. Sturdy looking boots covered her feet with thick soles making her feel slightly taller than she was used to. Looking closer at her boots she noticed the toes were lined with metal to give her kick a boost.

Looking herself in the face she could see two small fangs sticking slightly out from between her lips. A black mask covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose to conceal her identity from the public and her eyes had become an acidic shade of green with slit pupils just like those of a real cat. Two cat ears stuck out from her hair on either side of her head. When she reached up to touch them, she was surprised to discover that she could feel and move them. Even the color of her hair had changed. It had turned-

“As black as midnight,” Kagami whispered to herself. She took in her image one last time, nodding encouragingly to herself before jumping to the roof of the building adjacent to her and beginning her trek towards the Arc. This day was turning out very differently than how she had expected it to go.


	3. The Red Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm not dead!
> 
> Also available to read on [Tumblr](https://aweirdassguy.tumblr.com/post/614155174101090304/tomfoolery-chapter-3)  
> 

If you were to ask Tikki who Marinette’s best most trusted friends were she would’ve said Adrien and Chat Noir who, unbeknownst to Marinette, were one and the same. Unfortunately, he wasn’t an option at the moment. This left Tikki with no choice but to think of another person she could trust with Marinette‘s secret and with her miraculous.

One of her friends from school? No. They’re good kids but they’re too deep in Lila’s web of deceit to be trustworthy. One of her parents? No. She needed somebody that already had experience as a hero. Kagami? Maybe, but she’s more Plagg’s style. Who, then? Who did she know that Marinette would trust with her most dangerous secret? It had to be someone that was already a hero but wasn’t caught up in Lila’s performances. There were only two people that came to mind and one of them would be much easier to find.

* * *

Chloé was sick of them. She had stopped believing a word that came out of Lila’s mouth the second she started talking bad about Marinette. Even when the two were at each other’s throats every day, Chloé knew that hell would freeze over before Marinette would do something so mean spirited to someone out of petty spite. She and Marinette had despised each other for years, yet, through it all, the worst Marinette had ever done to her were passive-aggressive mutters under her breath.

Her peers’ ignorance of Marinette’s innocence led her to step away from the group to clear her head. She might have gone after Marinette if she hadn’t seen Adrien go with her but she still wasn’t sure if her presence would be welcomed. It had been a while since Chloé had resolved to be a better person than she had been before, but with years of Chloé tormenting her, she didn’t know if that was a bridge she could ever fully repair. Well, she supposed it couldn’t hurt to try.

Finding a nice, empty, hallway Chloé pulled out her phone to help her pass the time while she calmed her ever-growing irritation with her classmates’ seeming lack of a grasp on the obvious. She’d already been akumatized more times than she’d have liked and wasn’t eager to have another incident.

After several minutes of scrolling through Instagram, she felt her irritation subsiding. Turns out that anger management book Marinette had jokingly given her a few years back wasn’t totally worthless.

Closing her phone and returning it to her pocket, Chloé made to head back, but a red blur in the corner of her vision made her stop. She turned her head in the direction of the blur but saw nothing. She was about to simply chalk it up to nothing more than her imagination, but when she turned back, her heart skipped a beat.

Mere inches from her face, a red and black kwami was floating.

“Ah! Who are you?” Chloé jumped a foot away from the unfamiliar kwami, ready to run at a moment’s notice.

“My name is Tikki. I’m Ladybug’s kwami,” she said, “I’m sorry we’re meeting under these circumstances, but there’s an emergency. We need to get out of here and fast..” Tikki jumped into her pocket and stuck her head out. “Go!”

Chloé didn’t need to be told twice, just imagining what horrible situation could possibly have led to the star heroine of Paris’s kwami telling her to flee made her heart race. Several minutes of running later and Chloé stopped in an alleyway, breathing heavily yet still full of energy from the adrenaline rush Tikki had given her.

After catching her breath, Chloé reached into her pocket and held Tikki in front of her. She now noticed the red earrings the kwami held close to her chest. The spotted earrings that Chloé knew could only be Ladybug’s. The sight left her feeling shell-shocked. Tikki let her self float a few inches over the palms of Chloé’s hands before speaking.

“I don’t know how long we have before someone finds us, so I’ll try to make this quick. Something really bad has happened,” Tikki said.

“You don’t say,” Chloé sarcastically quipped, finally having steadied her heart. Breathing out a deep sigh, she apologized. Though she was getting better at managing it, some parts of her old self still shone through at times. “What’s wrong?”

“Ladybug was akumatized.” Chloé’s heart dropped to her feet. “Actually, it’s worse than that.”

“What could possibly be worse?!” Chloé asked, eyes stretched wide open.

“Chat Noir was also akumatized.” Chloé barely had time to lean against the wall behind her before her knees gave out beneath her as she sank to the ground.

“It’s over. We’re doomed. Hawk Moth is unstoppable now.” Chloé’s hands found the sides of her head, the grueling reality of the situation coming down hard on her.

“No, he isn’t. Chat Noir’s kwami and I both got away with our miraculous.” Tikki pressed her forehead against Chloé’s, trying to give some comfort to the panicking girl, “I won’t say it’ll be an easy fight, but you can’t give up. As long as he doesn’t get the miraculous, there’s always hope.” Chloé was beginning to steady herself but was still extremely scared.

“Okay, okay. So it’s not a completely lost cause, but what do you need me for? Shouldn’t you be out looking for someone Ladybug really trusts?”

“That’s just it, Chloé. Ladybug does trust you. You proved you had changed when you betrayed Hawk Moth after he offered you the miracle box. You and Ladybug have had some… let’s say, disagreements in the past, but she does trust you now.”

“Wait, when you say “in the past” does that mean I know Ladybug under the mask?”

“Yes, you do. You never really got along, but when you realized the error of your ways, when you decided to become a better person, you earned her respect, albeit begrudgingly at first.”

“Are you really sure there’s nobody better you should pick for this?” Chloé couldn’t imagine herself being anyone’s first choice after how horrible she was to everyone until relatively recently.

“You are one of the only people she trusts that isn’t roped into what got her akumatized in the first place. There’s only one other person I would be comfortable using this miraculous in her place, but I don’t even know where I could find him right now.” Tikki lowered herself into Chloé’s hands again.

“I know you don’t think you can do this, but remember, you’ve been a hero before. It’s not going to be easy, but you can save them. And remember, you won’t be alone. Chat Noir’s kwami is out right now, finding someone to be your partner. So, what do you say, Chloé? Will you help me save my bug?”

Chloé, now feeling much more sure of herself, got back on her feet. She was still very nervous but was keeping it under control. Breathing deep to slow her pulse, Chloé nodded.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to save Ladybug. She gave me a chance when no one else would. I owe her everything.”

“Thank you.” Tikki floated up to hug her cheek, leaving Chloé the earrings. “Chloé Bourgeois, this is the miraculous of the ladybug. You will use it for the greater good, and after you save Ladybug and Chat Noir, you will return the miraculous to me.”

Steeling her resolve, Chloé put on the earrings.

“You can use the yoyo to send a message to your partner once you transform. And remember, you need to keep your identity a secret now. Being known as Queen Bee was one thing, but if Hawk Moth were to find out that you also knew Ladybug and Chat Noir’s real identities, there’s no telling what he would do to get you to talk.”

“But I don’t know who they are.”

“You will soon. Just remember, you can’t tell anyone what you know or you could put the entire world at risk.”

“I understand. I’ll be much more careful this time.”

“Alright, I think that’s everything you need to know. When you’re ready to transform, all you have to say is ‘spots on’.” Tikki back away from Chloé, waiting for her queue. “I believe in you, Chloé. All you need to do is believe in yourself.”

Chloé took one last deep breath in, holding it for a few seconds and slowly breathing out.

“Tikki, spots on!” A red burst of light briefly encompassed Chloé. She could feel the power of the miraculous reverberate within her as it spread from her neck down through her being, reaching every part of her body as it filled her. 

Standing there, Chloé felt like there was a warmth radiating from within her very core with the strength of a roaring bonfire, yet it was somehow as serene as a single lit candle. The light inside of her filled her with confidence and determination to free the heroes of Paris from Hawk Moth’s grasp.

Reaching up, feeling something off about her hair, she confirmed that, during the transformation, her hair had shifted from its usual ponytail to a bun on top of her head held in place by a red ribbon. Looking down at herself, she admired her new outfit.

Her torso was primarily the same color as Ladybug’s was, but instead of black spots, hers were a deep crimson and there were noticeably fewer of them. The area from her fingertips to her elbows was the same shade of crimson but void of spots except for a single large one on the backs of her hands. Her palms and the undersides of her fingers were a plain black.

Her legs were the same color as her arms from the knee down to just below her ankles, the rest of her feet being black, each with another single bright spot on top of her feet. Below her heels were slight lifts making her a touch taller than her usual stature. Wrapped around her waist was Ladybug’s signature yoyo. Pulling it out, Chloé opened it to use as a mirror. Her mask, unlike Ladybug’s had no spots, instead being entirely the same bright red as her torso, save for the black, serrated trim on the outside. What surprised her the most, though, was her eyes. They were completely blue, with a barely visible hexagonal pattern on the surface making her eyes look like those of a real insect.

Tikki really didn’t want anyone to figure out who she was.

Using the yoyo to launch herself, Chloé jumped to the roof of the building she had been leaning on. She had no messages from her partner yet, so she could only assume that she had transformed first.

Breaking into a run towards the Arc de Triomphe, Chloé sent a message to the black cat telling them where to meet her, hoping they would see it soon.

Running across rooftops and jumping between building, Chloé felt free in a way she never thought she would again after her brief jaunt as Miracle Queen. Even though she had been a hero before, it still felt different. Not better or worse, but noticeably different now that she was wielding the ladybug instead of the bee.

Launching herself towards the Arc with her yoyo, she was glad that Ladybug’s weapon was so similar to her own as Queen Bee. No sooner than she reached the Arc did her yoyo start to lightly buzz, calling her attention towards it.

Opening it, she saw a simple message from her unknown partner. It reassured her, now knowing for sure that she wasn’t alone.

“I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually debated for a while whether I should have Tikki find Chloé or Luka and in the end I decided Chloé. Why? Because I wanted to. Some inspiration for Chloé's costume design was taken from Zoe's [Scarlet Lady AU](https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/178833797634/the-scarlet-lady-based-off-the-distopian-kwami)  
> As always, constructive criticism and pointing out spelling/grammar errors is welcome.
> 
> -Red


End file.
